1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective casing and, more particularly, to a protective casing adapted for different electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, various electronic devices including mobile phone, media player (e.g. MP3 player), personal digital assistant (PDA) and so on have been developed to make life more convenient and colorful. In order to protect the electronic device from harm, a user may use a protective casing to accommodate the electronic device. In the prior art, there are various protective casings adapted for various electronic devices respectively; that is, each kind of protective casing can only be used to accommodate one specific electronic device. For example, a protective casing may have a key structure used to trigger a corresponding button on an electronic device when the electronic device is accommodated in the protective casing. However, if a user wants to use the protective casing to accommodate another electronic device, the key structure of the protective casing is unable to be used to trigger another button due to its original structure design. Therefore, if the user has more than one electronic device, he or she has to buy more than one protective casing for each electronic device correspondingly. As a result, it is inevitable to increase additional cost.